The principal objective of this work is to develop a series of high pressure liquid chromatography supports for high speed gel permeation, ion exchange, and hydrophobic chromatography of proteins. This will be accomplished by developing a series of polymeric organic coatings bonded to the surface of inorganic support materials that partition proteins non-destructively. Studies to select the most durable inorganic support material will also be undertaken. Based on a theoretical analysis of both gel permeation and ion exchange chromatography studies will be undertaken to allow the optimization of resolution in these high speed supports. Ten to 15 min. separation times of most protein mixtures is anticipated. The high separation of proteins necessitates high speed detection systems. A further objective of this research is to develop a general enzyme detector that will not disturb chromatographic resolution while detecting enzymes continuously.